Konata Izumi's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki, they just can't actually wait for their summer vacation to begin, but when Konata starts farting constantly, she starts positively farting all over the place, much to dismay of Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki.
1. Chapter 1

**_Konata Izumi's Farting Problem_**

By Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: I can't even stop thinking about Lucky Star, because all of the two Yoshizilla's stories are all interesting... Ah, the hell with it. Enjoy!

* * *

It's a fine day at Ryōō High School, the High School where almost all of the Lucky Star cast attend classes or work at. Konata Izumi, Tsukasa Hiiragi, Kagami Hiiragi and Miyuki Takara were all in the classroom, with Konata eating her Chocolate Coronet, while Kagami was reading her newspaper, and Tsukasa and Miyuki was having tea party during reuses.

"Hey, thanks for standing up for me!" Tsukasa thanked Miyuki.

"You're very welcome, Tsukasa." Miyuki replied. "Thanks to Kagam and Konata, I really have to do it for you."

Kagami paused from reading her newspaper as she looked up. "Beats me!" she agreed.

"Heh, no problem." Konata said, still eating her Chocolate Coronet out of nowhere. "It's just that we are trying to help."

"Seriously?!" Kagami snapped at Konata. "What are you trying to plan on what you're doing!"

"No I wasn't planning on doing anything!" Konata responded. "How come I done it just for Miyuki and Tsukasa without you?"

Kagami just simply scoffed as she shrugged her shoulders and went back reading her newspaper. "Well, there's no way to see that!"

Just then, Konata's stomach growled loudly, prompting to stop eating her Chocolate Coronet as she placed her right hand on her stomach. "Hm...what was in that Chocolate Coronet I just ate now?" Konata said to herself.

Suddenly, Konata accidently farted loudly, her red skirt being lifted up by her gas as she slightly blushed in embarresment as she held her skirt down, as Konata's flatuence echoed throughtout the whole classroom, much to dismay of Kagami, Miyuki and Tsukasa.

"Pee-yew! Konata, why can't you just go to the bathroom before you let one loose?" Kagami gagged uncontrolbally. plugging her nose.

"Well, sorry!" Konata scoffed as she pooted again, cuasing her to held down her skirt, hoping that nobody else was around. "Oh gosh...I don't where I get these beans from..."

Miyuki was speechless at Konata as her hands on her hips. "Konata, is there anything that you could be so gassy? If you want to break wind so much, kindly do it in the bathroom."

Konata sighed as she placed her hands on her stomach for no reason. "I dunno...but what did I ate today?"

Kagami scoffed. "You really have to push yourself, Konata! Your farts stink as usual! And in the meantime, you better deal with it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Konata Izumi sighed as she kept rubbing her growling stomach, while she continued letting out several of cute little poots, much to their friends disgust while they were plugging their noses, unable to take it anymore.

"Sorry girls." Konata pardoned herself, feeling silly as she kept farting away. "I can't help it. I just can't help it if I'm being Amy Rose."

Kagami scowled. "Well, as long as you are sorry! If you know it, my farts may stink, but at least I don't do them around company just like from that author!"

Miyuki was appalled that Kagami did this, who was literally speechless by Kagami's behaviour in public, and decided to have a go at Kagami, placing her hands on her hips.

"Kagami, was there any need to be that rude to poor Konata?" Miyuki harshly asked Kagami. "Why do you have to just have go at Konata if she can't help it farting all over the place!"

"Maybe not just any other kind of gassiness." Tsukasa replied. "Is there any way to stop Konata from farting?"

Miyuki rubbed her chin. "I don't know..." she said. "But maybe some pairs of jeans will help..."

Konata gasped, letting out a deep pitched poot. "Yes! That's it! Jeans! Jeans could stop me from farting." Konata claimed. "But who would knew jeans would be a good idea anyway...?"


End file.
